Today I Am A Witch
'''Today I Am A Witch '''is the third episode of the First season and the third episode overall. Synopsis Ingrid struggles with the consequences of the resurrection spell; Joanna tries to figure out which of her former enemies might be responsible for framing her; Wendy teaches Ingrid and Freya how to use their powers; Freya gets a new coworker at the bar. Plot The Episode opens to Freya, Ingrid and Joanna in bed asleep, we then see the girls inside their dreams. As Freya walks along the hallway in her dream she is startled when she bumps into Killian. Killian asks where the Kitchen is and Freya takes him to find the Kitchen but ends up making out with him, Dash walks into the hall to find Freya kissing Killian, after which he walks away, Freya then runs after him and eventually wakes up to find herself in bed with Dash. In Ingrids dream, she dreams of Wendy performing a tarot reading to discover the identity of the person doomed to die as a result of Ingrid's resurrection spell. Ingrid is shocked when Wendy reveals that she is the one doomed to die and her hands begin to freeze. Wendy then tells Ingrid that it is all her fault. Ingrid then wakes up from the dream. In Joanna's dream she wakes up from a nightmare, turns on the lamp to find that the shapeshifter is in front of her. The Shapeshifter lunges at her and she moves across the room noticing that the shapeshifter has now mysteriously vanished, she then spots the symbol burned into her headboard. As Joanna goes to examine the symbol, the shapeshifter attacks her, pinning her to the bed by her throat and showing a doll shaped figure wrapped in hair. Joanna then wakes up. At the house, Wendy and Ingrid discuss spells whilst Wendy flips through the Grimoire. Ingrid asks Wendy if they can reverse the resurrection spell but Wendy tells her that balance has to be restored. Wendy offers to teach her the ways of magic and then magically turns the ceiling into the nighttime sky. Freya enters the room and explains that she cannot sleep due to her dreams, Wendy offers to teach the girls their witchcraft but only if they do not tell their mother. Joanna then walks down the stairs and explains that she doesn't want the girls doing magic, Ingrid offers to help Joanna fight the shapeshifter but Joanna tells her that she has banished the shapeshifter and that they are safe. Joanna then states that the girls don't need any temptation and proceeds to telekenetically throw the Grimoire into the fireplace. The girls are shocked that Joanna has destroyed the book and Wendy proclaims that it is an heirloom. The next day, Joanna examines the dead tree outside, Wendy enters the scene and explains that she has seen the symbol before and asks Joanna if she has any enemies. Joanna explains that she has many enemies and that she will not use Dark magic to get out of the situation. Wendy is concerned and asks why Joanna lied to the girls about banishing the shapeshifter, since she doesn't know who the shapeshifter is. Joanna explains that she lied so the girls can get back to their normal lives. At the lake, Wendy teaches the girls how to use their powers, explaining that her power comes from her instinct and that Freya's come from her heart whilst Ingrids come from her mind. Wendy tells the girls that they have the power of Telekenisis (moving things with their mind) Healing and Minor Weather control, she then proceeds to make thunder in the sky. Wendy explains that eventually Freya will have the power to read peoples deepest desires and make love potions whilst Ingrid will be able to create her own spells. Wendy then goes to teach the girls, throwing a rock into lake and stopping it mid air, she tries to get Freya to move it but Freya only manages to sink it to the bottom of the lake. Ingrid then attempts to try to lift the rock out of the river with Wendy's guidance but instead of lifting the rock she literally lifts the contents of the lake up into the air and throws it at herself. The girls narrowly avoid being hit and Ingrid is surprised by her power, explaining that she was just trying to lift the rock. Back at the house Joanna brushes up the ashes of the Grimoire from the fireplace and then proceeds to empty the ash into the Trunk, she then closes the lid and chants a spell to restore the Grimoire. Joanna then opens the lid of the box and smiles, grabbing the newly revived grimoire in her hands and blowing off the remaining ash. At the Libary ingrid is researching spells until Adam arrives and asks to take her out on a date, she hesitates but Adam tells her that he is off the case due to their history. Ingrid then agrees to go on a date with him and they both head to the Bent Elbow. Meanwhile at the Bent Elbow, Freya is frustrated and run off her feet serving customers, Killian then takes over explaining that he has done this before many times. Freya explains that Killian isn't a bartender to the customers but Killian keeps mixing drinks, in a fit of frustration she shouts to everyone to relax and the glasses behind her fall from a shelf and smash. Joanna is at the house, doing laundry, as she walks into her bedroom she notices the symbol on the headboard and panics, Wendy then appears behind her, scaring Joanna and questions her about the symbol. Wendy explains the doll in Joannas dream takes away witches powers but Joanna under estimates the doll, explaining she has cast a protection spell. Wendy then begins to argue with Joanna for not showing enough concern, in a fit of rage she telekenitcally throws the laundry basket off the bed and slams the door. Back at the bar, Freya is trying to master her powers but Killian walks in and explains that he now has a job at the bar, Freya is questions him and the two walk back into the bar. Killian asks if she is still having dreams about him and the two get close, as they get close the second shelf of glasses falls down and breaks. Freya then walks away in a bad mood. Ingrid notices Freya walk away and shows concern but Freya insists she is fine. Ingrid continues her date with Adam and they talk for a while until Adam starts talking about the case, Ingrid feels uncomforable and leaves. At the house, Joanna is listing the names of her enemies, she reaches inside the trunk and pulls out a gun, hammer and bottle, each of those items trigger flashbacks of previous enemies that she had encounters with in the past. Joanna then tosses them back into the trunk. At the bar, Ingrid talks to Wendy, Ingrid says she has found a spell that she can tweak but Wendy tells her not to do it, that tweaking spells take years of knowledge and practice. Wendy explains that in a past life, Ingrid was a skilled writer of spells but present Ingrid is not, she then tells her that it can be extremely dangerous and goes over to a guy that she has had her eye on all night by the pool table. Ingrid ignores Wendy's warning and heads to the library. Meanwhile, at the mansion, Dash is having sex with Freya, after having sex he then goes to put his clothes on when Freya tells him that Killian is now working at the bar, Dash is angry and explains that Killian slept with his ex fiance. Freya is shocked and tears up, she then goes home. At the library Ingrid sits in a circle of candles, she finishes tweaking the spell and begins to chant it, her hands then begin to freeze and she screams in pain, falling to the floor. Wendy runs in and reverses the spell just in time. Freya returns to the bar and argues with Killian, she explains that she knows all about the affair he had with Dash's fiance and that she will never be with him, Killian tells her their relationship was rocky to begin with but Freya does not believe him. Freya then tells him that she knows that he has always tried to steal Dash's woman but Killian stresses that Dash has lied. Freya then goes home. At the house. Joanna is making dinner when the shapeshifter appears, Joanna throws the shifter against the wall and the shifter does the same to her, trapping her against the freezer. Luckily Freya walks in just in time to save her Mum, tossing a knife at the shifter with her powers. The shifter turns into smoke just missing the knife and goes up the fireplace. Joanna then sits down with Freya and the two have a talk about why she lied to her. Joanna then reveals the grimoire as back. Killian locks up the bar and walks outside to find Dash waiting for him, the two exchange words and Killian reveals that Dash didn't tell the whole story. Killian then drives away on his motorcycle. Back at the library, Ingrid tells Wendy that she really cannot reverse the curse, Wendy tells her that it's destined to happen and that Ingrid has to live her life. Adam walks in and Wendy leaves. The two chat and then make out. The girls all return home and talk in Wendy's bedroom. Joanna tells the girls she is fine with them being witches but Ingrid says she doesn't want to do magic for a while. Joanna then says we will talk about that tomorrow and the girls go outside to cast a protection spell. As they cast the spell in the garden, the dead tree comes back to life. Meanwhile at the shapeshifters lair, a shot reveals the identity of the shifter, we see a man with deformed ears and rotten nails. Used Powers * Precognitive Dreaming * Telekinesis * Illusion * Teleportation Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner Guest Stars *Jason Winston George as Adam Noble *Neil Hopkins as Doug *Anthony Lemke as Harrison Welles Gallery WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0744.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0712.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0682.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0270.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0273.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0276.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0317.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0374.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0602.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0648.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0001.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0111.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0173.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0187.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0209.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0261.jpg WOEE_102_08062013_SB_0267.jpg Video Soundtrack *"Icarus" by Moon King *"Symptoms" by Atlas Genius *"Meantime" by The Centennial *"Perfect Bodies" by Krief *"Whisper" by The Rosebuds *"Like Fire" by Chris Brush Trivia *Midway through the episode, Joanna is seen making a list of her enemies. The list actually contains some of the names of the Crew including the props master! *The title of this episode may be a reference to the Simpsons episode "Today I Am a Clown ". References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes